The Serpent, the Witch and the Cupboard
by Davesmom
Summary: COMPLETE IN 2...(Books 1-4) A prefect on patrol, a game of 'Spin the Bottle', and anything could happen.
1. Default Chapter

       Disclaimer:  All characters, settings, etc belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, and all the grasping corporations that have sunk their hooks in the wonderful world of Harry Potter.  Plot is stupid, almost non-existent, but still mine.  Not for the weak stomached, or those who are fluff-intolerant.  

       A/N:  Trying to work on Chapter 12 of Weasel and Kneazle, but I'm stuck!  I hope this will satisfy temporarily, but probably not.  Also, the title is shameless borrowed from C. S. Lewis's tale '_The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_ but as with 'The Colour of her Knickers' that is as far as the similarities go.  

Draco Malfoy patrolled the hallways with a sour look on his thin, pinched face.  He'd thought that when he became a prefect he would be above menial errands, that he would be able to reap the rewards of the position without having to stoop to performing such tasks as patrolling the hallways, running errands for the professors and monitoring student behavior.  What he'd imagined was being able to 'lord it' over the other students without consequences.  He hadn't counted on the Head Girl personally going over the performance of the prefects and countering their actions if she deemed it necessary.

       Draco scowled as he remembered the first time the Granger girl had questioned him about some points he'd taken from a couple of Gryffindor first year students.  She'd wanted to know why he'd taken the points.  When he'd replied that he had 'felt like it', she'd rolled her eyes at him and reinstated the points.  And his own head of house had agreed with her!  He seethed with resentment, but he guessed it just proved that Blood meant very little anymore.  

Since Voldemort's defeat at the end of his sixth year, Draco had noticed a decided change in the way people treated him now.  Gone were the good old days when the kids scattered at his approach.  Gone was the time when he could bully them around with impunity.  Crabbe had gone soft and was going out with some pie-faced little cow in Hufflepuff and Goyle was now spending most of his time in the Care of Magical Creatures barns with that oaf Hagrid.  It didn't help that Professor Snape had called him into his office only a few weeks ago, advising him that if he wanted to take points, he had to come up with at least a feeble excuse.  And, by the bye, why didn't Draco grow up?  _Grow up!? _ It was too much!  Draco would have complained to his father, but that would do little good now.  The man lived in constant fear that the bastards at the Ministry would be round to haul him back to prison any day now.  

Climbing the stairs toward the Astronomy towers, Draco's expression grew even grimmer.  He'd told his father two years ago that he thought backing the dark lord was not very smart.  He'd earned a very unusual slap in the face for that one, but he'd pressed it, pointing out that if Voldemort had been thwarted again and again by an upstart, nearly half-blood, Muggle-loving prat like Potter, who wasn't even out of school yet and didn't have the brains or stones to really study the dark arts, why would his father support the self styled Dark Lord?  Voldemort was destined to lose, in Draco's opinion, so last year's defeat was really no surprise.  The only real surprise had been Snape gathering a select group of students (Draco included) and leading them in the defense of the castle while Harry-effing-hero-Potter and his pals did whatever it is they had done to defeat He-Who-Had-His-Head-Up-His-Arse.  Trust Potter to be the big hero yet again!  Draco was so sick Potter and his pals getting all the credit when he couldn't have done what he'd done without a lot of other students and teachers getting hurt watching his back.  It was disgusting.  At this point Draco was glad there were only a few months of school left.  His life stunk right now, and he couldn't wait to get out of this school, and this country for that matter, and forget Hogwarts and the dream team ever existed.

As Draco was about to embark on another round of self-pity he heard a commotion coming from behind the door to one of the towers.  He approached the door, a sneering smile on his face.  There were no classes up here tonight, so it had to be students.  And this time when he caught them and took points, Granger wouldn't be able to do anything about it.  The door was slightly ajar, and Draco could now actually make out voices.

"Spin!" one girl said in an excited whisper.

"Abbot!  Right then, you and Creevey are next!"

There was a burst of laughter and excited squeals from the girls, and despite himself, Draco was curious about what was going on.  He'd peek first and then take points, he decided.  Pushing the door open just a bit more, Draco saw a small circle of students sitting or kneeling on the floor.  There was an empty bottle in the middle of the circle lying on its side.  As he watched, there was a brief discussion before a tiny blonde girl who looked enough like that Hufflepuff Hannah Abbot to be her kid sister, leaned across the circle toward a thin boy.  Then, as Draco finally caught on to what they were doing the boy and girl kissed.  More laughter and giggling followed and the boy, Colin Creevey, one of Gryffindor's chasers, reached out and spun the bottle.

Good grief, Draco thought with a smirk.  When he used to sneak out after hours, he _never_ played adolescent games like this.  These kids were just pathetic.  His smirk turned into a smile as he thought how much he was going to enjoy this.  Pushing quietly into the room (and no one seemed to notice him, anyway) he approached the players.

The bottle had come to a stop with the neck pointing at a tall, generously built redheaded girl.  

"Okay, Gin, your turn," the Creevey boy said.  "Spin!"

Draco's breath caught as he noticed Ginny Weasley for the first time.  He used to be able to pick on this one mercilessly, until she'd gone and grown into a very pretty girl.  She wasn't skinny and scrawny any more.  Instead, she was tall and fully curved, and (he was told) had a great personality, to boot.  She had somehow acquired a backbone, as well, and easily brushed off his attempts to bully her.  When she looked at him these days, it was always with a resigned look, as though she were trying to figure out what he wanted this time.  As he watched, she pushed a silky lock of her bright red hair away from her face and reached for the bottle.  Giving it a good spin, she watched as it went round and round, finally coming to a stop.  Everyone looked at the empty space it was pointing at, with Creevey saying, "Guess you'll have to spin again."

Even as she was reaching for the bottle, a pair of highly polished black shoes came into view in the ring of light surrounding the circle.  All eyes traveled from the shoes to the neat robes up to the thin, pinched features of the Slytherin prefect.  

Draco smirked again as he saw the looks of fear on the faces of the assembled students.  "Guess your little game is over, isn't it, Weasley?" he taunted, rightly picking the Weasley girl out as one of the ringleaders.  Naturally she would be, he thought a bit resentfully.  She was the sister of one of the 'dream team', wasn't she?  Well, he'd show her that regardless of how pretty she was, she couldn't get away with anything on his watch.  He was so going to enjoy this.

"Actually, Malfoy, it's your turn," the redhead said calmly.  "Colin?  What will it be?"

As several of the other students gasped in surprise, Draco almost pinched himself to make sure he was really there.  What was wrong with these two?  Didn't Weasley and Creevey see his prefect's badge?  Weren't they worried about getting caught?  As he looked over them, he saw that the others, Creevey included, were indeed afraid.  It was that Weasley girl; she was keeping them together.  She was going to try to brazen her way out of this.  Before he could speak, Creevey squeaked out, "Right, then.  The cupboard, five minutes.  Right?"

"Right," Weasley said, standing.  "Come on, then, Malfoy.  We're stuck in the cupboard for five minutes."

She turned away from him and walked to a small door set into the wall under the spiraling stone stairway leading up to the observation tower.  Opening the door, she turned and beckoned to him again.  

"What the hell?  Are you out of your mind, Weasley?" Draco demanded, all at once feeling foolish.  If these kids thought they were going to get on his good side by trying to include him in their stupid, childish games, they were in for a surprise.

The girl gave him a pleasant smile, and Draco was a little taken aback at how attractive she really was.  It was little wonder this lot looked to her as a leader.  She was cool-headed, easy on the eyes, and had a lot of nerve.  

"You're not afraid of being locked in a cupboard with me, are you, Malfoy?  I promise I won't bite."

That earned a glare from Draco and a tittering laugh from one of the girls.  The boys were smart enough not to make a sound.  

"I'm not afraid of you or anyone at this school, Weasley.  And I'm not—,"

"Prove it, then," she said, cutting him off.  "Cupboard, five minutes.  Don't worry, Malfoy, there'll be plenty of time to take off house points after."

Draco scowled at her, knowing she had him at his weakest point: his pride.  He gave the assembled students a seething look and said, "Don't even try to leave.  I know who you all are!"

Then he stalked across the room and glowered at Weasley.  "Five minutes, Weasley, and its just to show you that I'm on to your tricks.  If your 'friends' disappear, you'll be the one to suffer!"

The Weasley girl nodded and entered the cupboard.  Giving the other kids a final sneer, Draco followed her.  The door closed and they were surrounded by blackness.  Draco heard the sound of the lock being engaged and heard Creevey call out, "Right!  The door will open after ten minutes.  Have fun, Gin!"

More laughter followed, but it was muffled.  What a fool! Draco thought.  How could he have let himself be manipulated into this?  He was certain the others would just disappear, leaving Weasley to take the heat herself.  He would have done, and so would everyone he knew.  And despite his words, the only kids he really could place were Creevey and Weasley and perhaps Hannah Abbot's little sister.  Reaching into his pocket, Draco pulled out his wand.  He was not going to stay here and be laughed at.  He was going to open the door and do what he should have done immediately; take names!

As he lifted the wand, Weasley spoke.

"So, now what, Malfoy?"

Draco paused.  "What do you mean, now what?

"Well, you're stuck in here with me for ten minutes.  So now what?  I mean, I know you're not going to try to cheat and use your wand to get out, right?  People might think you're scared of the dark…or me."

Gritting his teeth, Draco put the wand away.  Then he said, "Ten minutes?  I thought you said five!"

"I did, but apparently Colin misunderstood.  Didn't you hear him?  He set the door-locking spell for ten.  So what do you want to do for the next, um, nine minutes?"

"Don't ask me, Weasley," Draco said angrily.  "It's your stupid game, not mine."

Weasley didn't answer and Draco began to feel a bit uncomfortable.  He couldn't see a thing, but he didn't have to.  He was locked in a cupboard with one of the prettiest girls in the school.  Most guys would have been thrilled.  Hell, he would have been thrilled if the girl in question wasn't named Weasley.  Draco didn't have any illusions about the situation, though.  Knowing the Weasleys, this one was probably sacrificing herself so her pals could make a clean getaway.  

He couldn't imagine that Weasley was very happy about getting locked away with him, either.  For one thing, he was usually rather unpleasant to her when he spoke to her.  For another, he didn't delude himself that girls found him overly attractive.  He was well enough, he knew, but girls like Weasley wanted boys with looks like St. Potter.  And he'd just threatened her.  Not the way to win friends and influence pretty girls.  _And I don't give a damn, either,_ he thought fiercely.  _I didn't come in here to snog Weasley._

"Why did you come in here?" Weasley asked suddenly, and Draco was afraid he'd actually spoken his thoughts out loud.

"What do you mean?"

He heard her click her tongue and then heard the rustle of her robes as she moved.  "I mean, obviously you weren't overjoyed with the thought of being locked up with me, so why did you let me bully you into this?  It's not like you're interested in me, right?  And where the hell are you, Malfoy?  I hate talking into the blank dark!  Hold out your hands so I can at least tell where you are!"

Draco blinked at her irritated tone.  But he held out his hands and felt her brush against them.  He pulled away immediately, not knowing what portion of her anatomy he'd just inadvertently groped, but embarrassed all the same.

"Right, then, just stay there," she said quickly.  

Draco froze when he felt a hand touch the center of his chest.  The hand moved lightly over the silky material of his robe, sending a shock of sensation coursing through his body.  _Don't be an idiot,_ he told himself.  She was merely trying to figure out where he was, she wasn't trying to turn him on.  Her hand strayed across his chest until it came to the prefect badge.

"Okay, you're facing me now," she said matter of factly.  He wished she would remove her hand, but she didn't.  

Swallowing, Draco said, "Are you through feeling me up, Weasley?  I'd appreciate it if you'd take your hand off me."

The hand was gone instantly.  "I wasn't 'feeling you up', Malfoy!" she snapped.  "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend if you're always so…"

"So what?" Draco demanded.  "My girlfriends are none of your business, Weasley!"

He gritted his teeth as he heard her laugh softly.  "Your girlfriends are non-existent, Malfoy.  I can't imagine anyone who would put up with your filthy temper and your touchiness and your overbearing attitude.  Not to mention all that misplaced pride!"

"Why, you little harpy!" Draco began.  "Who do you--,"

"You know, Malfoy," she interrupted.  "Being dead sexy will only get you so far.  You really need to get a personality."

He could feel his mouth hanging open and he closed it abruptly.  Was she having him on?  She had to be!  Had she just called him 'dead sexy'?  Shaking his head, he turned away from where he suspected she was still standing.  He had a mirror and the one person he was almost always honest with was himself.  He was not the type to make girls look twice at him.  He knew this.  The Weasley girl was just taunting him, no doubt getting back for all the insults he'd ever given her.  And Draco didn't like it at all.  But since he couldn't think of a decent insult or comeback, he remained silent.  If he didn't speak, he wouldn't give her an opportunity to dig at him again, he reasoned.  He would never in a thousand years admit that he was actually tongue tied in the presence of this popular, lovely young woman.  

The dark seemed to get thicker as the silence stretched into what felt like hours.  Draco heard the rustle of her robes as she moved restlessly about, but he remained where he was.  He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" she said quickly.

"God, Weasley, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he yelled, turning toward her again and glaring, even though she couldn't see it.  His voice shook slightly and his heart was racing almost painfully, but he barely noticed.  

"I said I was sorry!  You don't have to take my head off!  I just wanted to apologize.  You do have a personality, even if it's rather unpleasant.  I—I'm sorry.  I didn't have any right to say that."

Draco found himself shaking his head.  He'd insulted her and her brother for years without once feeling badly.   She had insulted him one time, and she seemed to feel guilty for it.  She was a real piece of work.  And she still had her hand on his shoulder.  Only now it was on the front of his shoulder, and it seemed to be moving, sliding over his robe and coming to rest over where his heart was still pounding from the fright she'd given him.

_Maybe it's pounding because she's standing so close and still touching you,_ a little voice whispered in his brain.  No way, he answered.  Just because she was pretty, didn't mean he was attracted to her.  She was a Weasley, for God's sake!  And a Gryffindor.  _And she smells damn good, doesn't she?_ the voice asked slyly.  Not interested, he told himself firmly.  Then she placed her other hand on his chest.

"Weasley," he managed in a slightly strangled voice.  "What are you doing?"

After a few seconds she answered.  "I—I think I'm going to kiss you, Malfoy."

"What?"  He would have bellowed it, but he suddenly seemed to be having difficulty breathing.  

"If you don't mind, that is," she answered.  Draco wished he could see her face, because she sounded so damned shy and unsure.  Why would she be, he wondered?  Every boy in the school would kill to be standing here with Ginny Weasley breathily telling him she wanted to kiss him.  So why would she be asking if he minded?  And why wasn't he just sitting back and enjoying?  

"Why?" he finally asked.  She couldn't possibly really _want_ to do this.  Then understanding dawned.  "Oh," he sneered.  "I get it.  You think if you kiss me, you won't get in trouble.  You think I'm a fool, Weasley?"

She pulled her hands away and he could hear her move back.  "No, Malfoy, I think you're a great bastard," she said in a small, quivering voice.  "Naturally you'd think something like that.  Of course it's not possible that I _really_ wanted to kiss you, that I have for months, is it?  In your world no one does something for nothing.  I was stupid for getting us locked in here in the first place.  What an idiot!  Damn!  Hasn't it been ten minutes yet?"

Draco bit his lip.  His heart was still pounding.  His brain was screaming that he had royally screwed up, but how could he have acted any differently?  Ginny Weasley was beyond his experience and he had no idea where the girl was coming from.  Suddenly the thought of getting kids in trouble and taking house points seemed a bit pointless beside the fact that Weasley was going to drive him barking mad if he didn't get out of this cupboard soon.  Draco pulled out his wand and moved toward where he thought the door was.  Instead, he ploughed right into Weasley, nearly knocking her to the ground.

She yelped and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed at her arms.  She clutched at the material of his sleeves, trying to regain her balance.

"Not satisfied with insulting me, Malfoy?  Now you have to maul me a bit, too?"

"Look, I was just trying to find the door.  I didn't mean to knock you over."

"Oh, well, then I guess you'll be taking your wand out of my armpit any time now, right?"

Draco snatched his wand hand back, dropping the wand in the process.  It clattered to the floor, but he barely noticed.  

"Er, sorry, Weasley.  I didn't mean to…"  His voice trailed away.  This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

"Look, Malfoy, just forget it.  And, since I don't want to be accused of trying to seduce you for personal gain again, you can let go of my other arm."

"Actually, Weasley, I can't," he said thickly.  "I've been telling my hand to let go but it's not listening."

Draco wasn't lying.  He'd been telling himself to let her go these last several moments.  His hand just refused to move.  Except that that wasn't exactly true, either.  His hand was moving; up her arm to her shoulder, to gently cup the nape of her neck. 

"So, what are you saying, Malfoy?" she demanded, her voice quivering.  "That you suddenly find me irresistible?  That's a good one."  She tried to move away, but he was still holding her, gently but firmly.  "No doubt you'll be disinfecting yourself to get the Weasley taint off your precious pure-blood hands as soon as we're out of here."

Draco cringed mentally at the words.  He knew she was repeating what he had said many times in the past.  But he answered with unusual honesty.

"Weasley, I'm sure you know most of the males at this school find you irresistible.  Why should I be different?  When we do get out of here, I won't be 'disinfecting'.  I'll be kicking myself in the ass for being such an idiot and not keeping my big mouth closed."

Draco was surprised when she stopped trying to pull away and actually moved a step closer.  He was shocked at her reply.

"Really?" she said, the indecision back in her voice.  "And do you always kiss with your mouth closed?"

"I—uh, never really noticed," he managed to stammer.

Weasley moved even closer and Draco's knees felt weak when she placed her hands tentatively on his chest, running them up the soft material of his robe to his shoulders.  Her voice seemed to be only an inch away when she breathed, "You'll have to take notes, then, won't you?"

He felt her lips brush his chin and heard her giggle.  "Oops, I missed," she whispered.  One of her hands slid up to the side of his face and he couldn't help leaning into it.  "Now hold still," she instructed quietly.

_Oh, God,_ he thought as the soft lips touched his own thin ones.  She pressed her lips gently against his and her hand moved to his shoulder again.  She tightened her grip and Draco didn't move, barely dared to breathe.  He was afraid she might come to her senses and push him away.  He still had no idea why Ginny Weasley could possibly want to kiss him, but he wasn't about to complain now.  

Her lips pressed more firmly, and Draco thought he might just pass out when she touched his lips lightly with the tip of her tongue.  Pleasure coursed through his body and he hoped the damn door never opened.  He finally moved, pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist.  _I knew I shouldn't have moved,_ he thought when she started to pull away.  Biting back his disappointment, Draco steeled himself for her reaction.

She didn't move far, though.  "Will you—open your mouth for me?"

His poor, abused heart now galloped along at triple time.  _Oh, lord, she wants me to open my mouth for her, _he thought in disbelief.  She was actually _asking _him to do so.  And she sounded so unsure, Draco almost laughed.  How on earth a girl who looked like her could be so timid with a boy was a mystery to him.  Hell, he would probably stand on his head for another of her soft kisses.  He pulled her face up to his, still wishing he could see her expression.  Their lips touched and Draco opened his mouth slightly.  She gave a small sigh as their lips touched.  Feeling a bit bolder, Draco very gently, very lightly stroked her soft, warm lips with his tongue.  Her reaction nearly made his knees buckle.  _Oh, my lord,_ he thought.  _She's purring!_

That was the only way to describe the soft humming sound coming from her throat as she pressed her mouth to his.  He couldn't seem to control himself and he gathered her tightly into his arms.  Her soft curves were definitely designed to send a boy mad, and when she deepened the kiss, Draco was afraid the pleasure might just cause him to explode.  

Neither teen noticed the sound of the door lock opening.  In fact, Draco couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the pretty redhead in his arms.  Finally, however, he had to break away.  He needed to take a deep breath and he felt a bit lightheaded.  He didn't release her, though.  Instead, he kept his arms wrapped protectively around her and pulled her head against his chest.  Draco was trying to figure out what had just happened, but everything was whirling around him.  He'd kissed Ginny Weasley.  Not just kissed her, but snogged the hell out of her!  At least, that's what it felt like to him.  

Just then she sighed.  Draco's cheeks flamed.  He wasn't really a lady's man, and his experience was quite limited, though he'd never admit it to anyone else.  So he couldn't help wonder if the pleasure he'd experienced had been one-sided.  Good lord, his knees were still weak and it was a wonder he hadn't just collapsed to the floor, dragging Weasley with him.  But what if she hadn't liked it, after all?  Draco didn't know if he could bear it if she pushed him away or laughed at him.  He decided that he'd better be the one doing the pushing, before she had a chance.  Straightening, he gripped her shoulders.

"Could I kiss you once more?" she asked, her voice almost wistful.  "I mean, as soon as we go back out, you'll be Mr. Slytherin prefect and all business again, right?"

"Are you serious?" he couldn't help asking.  "You _want_ to kiss me again?"  

He felt her hand awkwardly touch his face.  Then she brushed his cheek gently.  "I—it's just, we're safe in here, you know?  It's like the rules are suspended.  I'm Gryffindor, you're Slytherin.  Once we go out, we're enemies again.  I just wanted--,"

Her voice trailed off, but Draco seemed to understand her perfectly.  Even if there had been more than physical attraction, there was no way he could openly see her.  Not only would her brother and his friends raise the roof, but his own friends and acquaintances would make life more miserable for him than it already was.  As it was, she'd probably get plenty of hell from her friends about getting locked up with him in the first place.  And he now remembered hearing the door unlock.  If her friends were still out there (which he doubted) wouldn't they be wondering what the hell Weasley was up to with the 'evil' Slytherin prefect?  He was about to tell her that they'd better just leave, but her lips touched his chin again.  

She giggled once more.  "My aim is horrid, isn't it?  And you need to shave, Malfoy.  Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy had a five o'clock shadow?"

He nearly grinned, but stopped her before she could correct her aim.  "Say it again," he murmured, almost shyly.

"What?  That you need a shave?"  Her hand brushed upward along his jaw.  "Badly, too.  A girl could cut herself."

He bit back another groan at her soft touch.  "My name," he corrected.  "Not 'Malfoy', but my first name.  Say it?"

"Oh."

She was silent for a few seconds and Draco wondered what it was that she'd heard in his voice.  He'd always despised his name and had resented that his parents had given him such a stupid one.  But when she said it, it sounded perfectly natural.  

"Draco?  Like that?" she asked quietly.  "Or more like this…"  It felt like she stood on her toes.  Then Draco felt her breath next to his ear.  "Kiss me again, Draco," she whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  His lips found hers and this time he didn't hesitate.  He might not be all that experienced, but his instincts seemed to be dead-on.  Soon Ginny was making that purring sound again, and he was growing light-headed once more.  He wasn't certain how much longer he could have stayed there, wrapped around Ginny Weasley like a boa constrictor, but he didn't get a chance to find out.  A loud and not so discreet cough interrupted them.

"Uh, Gin?"  It was Creevey's voice, and it was coming from the now slightly ajar door.

Draco broke away instantly, once again feeling foolish.  What would everyone say or think when they found out that he'd not only been duped into getting involved in an adolescent game of 'spin the bottle', but he'd allowed himself to get locked into a cupboard with a sixth year Gryffindor?  And if that weren't enough, he'd been caught snogging the enemy, so to speak!  Unthinkable pleasure aside, he'd never live it down!  Grasping Weasley by her shoulders, Draco pushed her away a bit more roughly than he'd intended.

"About damned time, Creevey," Draco growled, turning toward the faint outline of the door.  

The girl gasped at his abrupt treatment, and Draco felt a tug of—_something_ that he couldn't quite name.  It wasn't guilt, but at the same time, it was an altogether unpleasant feeling that he'd just been a real bastard toward her yet again.  He reached out to push the door open, but she brushed past him and was out ahead of him.  With an oath, he followed her.  Then he came to a screeching halt.  Every one of the students who had been in on the game was still sitting patiently in the circle, waiting.  

Draco frowned, not really knowing what to do.  He'd fully expected them all, except perhaps Creevey, to run off while they had the chance.  He had never expected them to stand by the girl's side like this.  He glanced at the girl in question, but she was staring straight ahead, arms crossed and an injured expression on her face.  _What the hell am I supposed to do now,_ he asked himself, no longer having any desire to take their stupid names and get them in trouble for their stupid little games.  

Giving them all a harsh glare, he muttered, "Get lost!"

Several of the kids looked surprised, and a few looked to Ginny as if for direction.  That irritated Draco.  He was positively glowering as he repeated, "Get _lost_!"  

They jumped, and nearly stampeded as he added, "_Now!_"

And then the little room at the bottom of the stairs below the Astronomy tower was empty, deserted save for Draco and a butterbeer bottle.  Draco looked around a bit dejectedly.  How right he'd been when he'd told the Weasley girl he'd be kicking himself in the ass for being such an idiot.  She had been the last one to leave, and she'd given him a quick accusing look.  He didn't really blame her.  She'd offered him her affection, even if they both knew it was only temporary.  He'd taken what she'd offered and then basically had thrown it back in her face at the first opportunity.  

Sighing, Draco picked up the bottle and headed for the door.  As he opened it, he was surprised to see most of the kids standing there, looking undecided.  They jumped a bit when they saw him, but none of them moved.  Draco frowned at them.

"What are you still doing here?" he demanded.  "Are you stupid?  Do you _want _to get in trouble?"

"We were deciding who was going to retrieve our bottle," Ginny Weasley said calmly, stepping forward.  "They're not that easy to come by and the next Hogsmeade visit isn't for weeks."

Draco's frown deepened.  "So what you're saying is that even though you basically had a 'get off, Scot free' card, you're going to be playing your silly games again, and maybe get caught again?"

The Weasley girl stopped in front of him.  "Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying.  Now if you don't mind, Malfoy, the bottle is mine."

She held her hand out for it, and Draco very nearly just handed it over.  He paused, however, as a sudden thought struck him.  "You lot, get lost unless you have a death wish, understand?" he growled at the assembled kids staring at the Weasley girl and him.  They looked undecided until Weasley nodded at them to go.  When they were out of sight and earshot, Draco looked back at the girl standing in front of him.  "Do this often, do you, Weasley?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Do what?  Play the game?  Get locked in a cupboard with an arrogant, insufferable git?"

Draco's eyes narrowed.  "Yeah, that.  And snog the hell out of some poor, unsuspecting bastard.  No wonder the boys, at least, were so willing to stay and get in trouble for you."

Her face went bright red as her eyes opened wide.  "Why, you filthy minded, vile, smirking, superior pig!" she gasped.  "I've _never_ done that before!"

Draco watched as her hands clenched and unclenched, as though she were just itching to scratch his eyes out. He really should run, he thought, but he stepped even closer.  "Then why did you do it tonight?" he demanded.  "Why me when everyone knows how you and your family feel about me?"

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," she snapped, turning away from him.  "Keep the damned bottle!  You can look at it and laugh at how you made such a fool of me!"

Draco couldn't help but admire the way she stalked away, head high, shapely hips swaying, bright hair bouncing on her shoulders.  He also couldn't help following after her, grabbing her and pulling her around to look at him.  "I'm the fool, Weasley, or haven't you figured that out?  Everyone knows I love to write Gryffindors up.  But I spent ten minutes in a cupboard with you, and suddenly I let a whole pack of them go.  So who's the fool here?"

She glared at him.  "Just because you were too lazy to do it, don't make it sound like _I_ had anything to do with it.  If you'd given a damn about what I felt, you wouldn't have shoved me away like some disgusting bug you'd just found crawling on you.  So, either write me up, or get lost yourself, Malfoy.  I'm tired of arguing with you."

"First tell me why, Weasley!  Why me?"

Her jaw was tight and the lovely face was contorted in a furious scowl, but Draco found himself drawn to her anyway.  He reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched back and whirled around, once again stalking down the hall.  She stopped when Draco called out, "What's the bottle worth to you, Weasley?"

She turned slowly, her eyes narrow.  She took a step toward him, her body moving sinuously, dangerously, like some predatory creature stalking its prey.  Draco swallowed.  The girl _looked_ dangerous at the moment.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" she demanded in a low voice.  Another step.  

Draco felt an urge to back away from the menacing look in the girl's eyes, but he nervously held his ground.  Lord, she wasn't just pretty right now, she was beautiful.  

"Well?  What do you mean?" she asked again, now much closer.

Draco held the bottle up and said, "What are you willing to give me for this bottle?"  Even to himself, his voice sounded shaky.  He just hoped she hadn't noticed.

Now she stopped, straightening.  Her eyes grew wide, then narrow again.  "Not a damned thing, Malfoy," she said in a harsh voice.  "I asked for it and typical for a great prat like you, you wouldn't give it back.  Like I said before, just keep it!"

Before she could turn, Draco reached out, grabbing her shoulders and shocking himself.  He didn't give her a chance to react, just pulled her closer.  It was awkward with the bottle, but his hands were large and her arms slender.  Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "Would you give me another kiss for it?"

"So you can just push me away again?" she asked, incredulously.  Draco noticed that she was also suddenly breathless.  "No, thanks.  I'll just wait until we can get another.  Now let me go!"

He continued to hold her arms firmly, in spite of her struggling, unable to release her.  _Just let go,_ his brain told him, _before you humiliate yourself even more!_  His body didn't seem to be listening, though.  Instead, his brain watched, horrified, as he said, "Is there anything I can do for one more kiss?"

The redhead stopped trying to tug her arms free.  She looked sharply at him as though she couldn't believe what he'd just asked.  "You're not serious?" 

"I warned you earlier.  I'd be kicking myself for being such an ass. Well, if I could reach, I would be kicking myself."  Draco couldn't believe he'd just admitted what he'd just admitted.  He must really be insane, but he hadn't been able to control his words.  Giving her a last desperate look, Draco finally released her arms.  She still looked angry and disbelieving, and he didn't blame her.  Letting out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding, Draco stepped back.

"Look, Weasley," he began nervously, "just take the damned bottle and go."

He held the bottle out and she reached slowly for it, darting her eyes from the bottle to his face, as though expecting some trick.  He stood without moving, not really blaming her for her caution.  When she finally closed her fingers around the neck of the bottle, Draco released it.  

"Now just go before someone else catches you up here," he said.

She was looking at the bottle she held carefully in both hands, but she didn't seem in any hurry to leave.  Still looking down, she said, "You know you're the only prefect who comes up here.  The others know you do this area, so they stay away."

"How did you know that?" he blurted out.

Now she looked up at him and Draco caught his breath.  The lovely brown eyes weren't glaring at him anymore.  Now they were soft and welcoming.  She had a small smile on her face, but if he'd had to describe it, he would have called it 'seductive' rather than happy.  In fact, her whole bearing seemed to change, becoming subtly sultry and inviting.  She raised her eyebrows slightly and moved toward him.

"I made it my business to know when you'd be out and about.  Does that surprise you?"

"It surprises the hell out of me," he answered candidly, trying not to gulp.  "If you knew I'd be up here, why didn't you lot just leave before I got here?"

She bent suddenly, placing the bottle carefully on the ground.  When she stood straight again, she reached out and put one hand on his chest, as she had earlier.  Now he did gulp, his throat making a dry clicking sound.  She only smiled more broadly when he stepped back, running into the wall.  He had nowhere to go and the Weasley girl seemed to sense it.  

"Don't you think it would have defeated my purpose to have left?"

"What was your purpose?"  Draco couldn't stop the trembling in his limbs and was afraid he might just leap on Weasley and drag her to the floor, kissing her senseless.  

Her other hand came up and both of them slid up his chest to wrap around his neck.  "Why, to get you alone and at my mercy, of course.  You haven't figured that out yet?"

Draco's heart was now pounding so hard, he was certain she must hear it.  He couldn't think past the sudden desire to wrap himself around her as he had in the cupboard and coax more of those purring sounds from her.  He didn't even know if he could, but he wanted like hell to try.  Even as his arms came up, she shook her head.

"Oh, no, Malfoy.  The rules have changed," she said, leaning fully into his body and making him want to groan.  In a teasing voice, she added, "No touching.  I can touch any way I want, but you have to just stand there and take it, right?"

His eyes rolled back and his knees were so weak he thought he might just collapse.  But one thought reasserted itself.  He looked at her, seeing the vixenish mischief in her eyes.  "Only if you tell me why?  You could have any fellow in school, and you know it.  Why me?"

Her expression became serious as she said, "I think you're exaggerating, don't you?  Besides, I didn't want 'any fellow'.  I wanted you.  Did I remember to mention just how sexy you are in your Quidditch kit?  And how I'm looking forward to playing Slytherin so I get to watch you up close?  Do you think you'll feel it necessary to slam into me the way you do the other seekers?  I have to admit, it gives me tingles to think about it. So, now you know.  I'm hopelessly lusting after the mean, evil Slytherin seeker.  Satisfied?"

Draco's eyes had been getting wider and wider.  He was practically goggling at her as she finished.  "You're absolutely certifiable, you know that, don't you?"

"That's what Colin said when I told him what I was up to," she admitted with a shrug.  "So, do you agree to the rules?"

Closing his eyes, Draco lifted his arms above his head.  "You'd better tie me, then, Weasley, because I can't promise not to touch."

He felt her warm breath across his throat as she giggled.  "I'll trust you, Malfoy, just this once."

       Her body pressed close again, and as she lifted onto her toes, Draco did groan.  Then her mouth brushed his lightly before he said, "Do I get to kiss back?"  

"I should think so," she replied. "In fact, I should hope so!"

"Thank the gods," was his whispered response as she again brushed his lips.  

Draco opened for her immediately, bending his head down to press more closely against her mouth.  Her tongue darted forward and flicked at his own tongue before retreating.  She did this again and again until he finally thrust his tongue into her mouth.  She let out a tiny gasp and tightened her arms.  Trying desperately to keep his hands to himself, Draco pressed his body against hers, wanting to crush those soft, generous curves to him.  He was absolutely lost when she began purring again.  Breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and swept her around until she was the one against the wall.  She made a small sound of protest but his hands were already planted on either side of her shoulders and he was murmuring apologies while covering her cheek and jaw with tiny kisses.  

"Sorry, sorry, no touching.  I know!  I won't do it again!"

He didn't need to, now.  He took he lips again even while his body pressed hers firmly against the wall.  It wasn't experience, but instinct that made him begin to move his body rhythmically against hers.  Instinct and the great waves of pleasure that it caused to roll over him.  He thought he might just dissolve into that pleasure when she began to move as well, arching her body against his as though she were feeling what he was feeling.  Her hands came up to the sides of his face as she broke breathlessly away.

"All right," she whispered, her voice quivering.  "New rule; you'd better hold me or I might just fall!"

Much later, breathless, flushed and nearly desperate, Draco broke away from the lovely girl in his arms.  They'd been here for what seemed like hours and Draco knew he had to go or follow the events to their natural conclusion.  Since he was pretty certain Weasley hadn't planned on shagging him, the only option was to go.  Draco leaned weakly against the wall, barely having the strength to prevent himself from sliding to the floor.  

"Are you all right?  Did I do something?"

Draco still couldn't believe that a beauty like Ginny Weasley was so self-conscious, especially with him.  He rolled his head to the side to look down at her concerned face, giving her a small smile.  

"You did something, all right," he said.  "You nearly killed me.  But, gods, I loved it."

She smiled uncertainly.  "Then, why…"

"Think about it, Weasley," he said.  "How long do you think I could go on kissing you like that without starting to put my hands in places you might slap me for?"

Enlightenment dawned.  "Oh!" she said, blushing.  "I—er, I wasn't thinking.  I'm sorry.  I just wanted to kiss you.  I didn't mean to…"  She looked around as though searching for the right words.

"I know," he assured her.  "Even if you do think I'm 'dead sexy'?  Is that how you put it?"  He couldn't help a small self-satisfied smile.  He didn't think he'd ever been called that before, and it felt damned good, even if the girl probably needed glasses.  "Anyway, as much as I would be happy to oblige, even I didn't think you meant to go much farther."

She lifted her hands to her suddenly warm cheeks.  "I don't really think I meant to go this far.  I just couldn't help myself."

They stayed like that for several more minutes, leaning against the wall and not talking.  He wondered what she was thinking.  Probably trying to prepare the big kiss-off speech where she reminded him that this had been a one-time deal.  She didn't need to remind him.  He had been aware of that almost from the start.  That was probably why he'd kissed her so desperately.  It would be his only chance.  

"I suppose its more than time for you to get back to Gryffindor," he said finally, trying not to sound too dejected.  

"I suppose," she agreed.  "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Draco stared straight ahead, not wanting to watch her go.  If he watched, he might be tempted to pull her back.  He couldn't help seeing from the corner of his eye when she pushed away from the wall.  He clenched his hands into fists.

"Well, I'll be off, then," she said, jerking her thumb in the direction of Gryffindor.  

"Yeah, well, right then," he answered, looking the other direction.  

He heard her sigh before her footsteps could be heard heading down the corridor.  _Damn,_ he thought, standing straight.  

"Weasley!"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him.  "Yes?"

She was _not_ looking hopefully at him.  It was merely his fancy, he told himself.  

"If I see you lot up here again, I _will_ write you up," he said.  _Way to go, you stupid ass, _he thought as he watched her shoulders droop.

She nodded.  "That'll be day after next, right?  You do the Astronomy towers every other night."

He tilted his head and gave her a long look.  She had his schedule memorized?  Weasley stared back for another moment before shrugging and turning away once more.  Despite telling himself to just let her go, he hurried to her side.  

"But…" he said, touching her shoulder.

Weasley stopped again.  "But, what?" she asked staring straight ahead.

"But, if you happen to be up here alone, I…"  Draco paused, unable to go on.  She'd probably laugh at him, anyway.

"Tell me one thing, Malfoy," she said, looking at him.

"What's that?"

"Are you going to be this tentative when we play you?  Because if you are, that game is in the bag!"

Draco lifted his brows and gave her an incredulous look.  "You think so?  Well, let me tell you, little weasel, if I have to knock you from your broom…"  He stopped as he realized that she'd been baiting him.  

"Would you really knock me from my broom?" she asked, trying not to grin.

Draco lifted his chin slightly.  "Naturally," he declared.  "If it meant winning the game, of course I would."

She nodded.  "Thought so.  So it's only when we're talking about kissing that you're nervous around me, right?"

He didn't answer, so she reached up to stroke the stubble along his jaw.  "All right, Draco Malfoy, final rule.  Ready?" 

Draco nodded stiffly, trying not to sigh at her touch.  The lunatic girl moved closer and ran a hand down his arm, taking his hand in hers.  She led it, unresisting, to her waist.  He took the hint and held her.  Then she lifted her hand to his nape and pulled him down to her.  When she was close enough to whisper into his ear, she said, "Right, then, Malfoy, repeat after me.  'Ginny, would you meet me here when I'm on patrol?'"

Draco pulled back and looked into her eyes.  Finally he allowed himself to smile.  "Ginny," he said, "would you meet me here every night?"

His chest swelled when she smiled back, her eyes shining.  "Of course I will.  Now was that so hard?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  All belong to JKR, all hail the HP Queen!  Mine is just wishful thinking!

Note:  Short, disgustingly sweet, and totally out of canon.  Sorry, I couldn't help myself!  Now, back to Chapter 14!  (sound of whip cracking in background!)

Draco sat in the locker room awaiting the rest of his team.  As he sat, he couldn't help thinking about some astounding events in his life recently.  There had been quite a lot going on, as it happened.  He'd got an owl from his mother about two weeks ago, saying that his father had finally been taken into custody.  The ministry must think they had a solid case, Draco mused, since they had finally picked the elder Malfoy up.    Last week he'd also been invited by owl to attend the try-outs for the Falmouth Falcons in the fall, which had thrilled him no end.  Earlier this week, Draco had received another owl from his mother, this one from their villa in Spain.  She had left England, and she wasn't coming back.  She'd left Draco with a small monthly allowance to see to his needs until he graduated.  He could then join her in Spain, but the family mansion had been sold, so he could not return there.  Finally, he'd got an owl from his father's solicitor, congratulating him on his eighteenth birthday and sending him the lease to a small flat in Diagon Alley.  It was his, free and clear, paid for the next several years and could be occupied immediately.  

He shook his head.  It was only February and the weather was filthy right now, but although Draco was sorry about his father, and missed his mother a bit, he wasn't thinking about a nice, cozy flat in London or a palatial villa on the ocean.  He didn't ponder the possible life of a professional quidditch player.  He wasn't even thinking about the freezing sleet outside and the fact that he had to play in it in less than a half hour.  He was thinking about fiery red hair and soft, full lips.  He was contemplating cushiony curves and small, strong hands that held him tightly.  He was envisioning Ginny Weasley.  

Ever since finding Weasley and some of her friends playing a game of 'Spin the Bottle' in the Astronomy towers a month or so back, she seemed to be all Draco ever thought of.  He did his patrolling with less interest than he had before (which had been little enough), now seldom taking names or points.  As often as not he would purposely ignore kids sneaking about.  It wasn't because he'd gone soft, but because he had more important things to do.  As long as he didn't find anything dangerously out of the ordinary or anything that might get him in trouble if he overlooked it, Draco would finish his rounds as quickly as possible so he could hurry to the Astronomy towers and meet the girl he'd become infatuated with. 

It was demoralizing to realize that he was infatuated with her.  From the start he'd known that whatever was between Ginny Weasley and him was only temporary.  By her own admission, she'd been 'lusting' after him, and had plotted how to get him alone so she could appease her curiosity and kiss him.  

Draco was considered fair looking at best and Ginny Weasley was one of the prettiest girls in school.  So when he realized what the she was up to, he'd immediately been suspicious.  Weasley wasn't just pretty, she was popular and a born leader.  He'd found it difficult to believe that she'd really been attracted to him, and had acted accordingly.  And nearly ruined the best thing to happen to him in years.  When he realized his mistake, Draco had been able to work things out with her.  They had begun meeting almost every night.  It had started as marathon snogging, although it never went past a certain level, but recently they'd spent some of their time actually talking.  And Draco found, to his dismay, that he _enjoyed_ just talking to the littlest Weasley.  She was bright and sharp and had an almost cutting wit at times.  And she was interesting.  

Draco knew that if she decided there was to be no more snogging, he would be satisfied just to spend time with her.  And he couldn't let her know that.  If she ever suspected that he felt more than just a physical attraction to her, she'd probably call quits to their entire relationship, if you could call what they had together a relationship.  To her it was probably just very pleasant kissing.  He couldn't help wondering if she cared at all about the talking and getting to really know one another, or whether she just humoured him to get what she wanted.  Probably not, he reasoned.  

And despite that, Draco couldn't walk away from her.  He had decided that if he wanted to keep any part of her in his life, he would just have to hide his growing feelings for her.  On that depressing thought, Draco began changing into his uniform.  He couldn't help a smile at how she'd described him as 'dead sexy' in his Quidditch uniform.  He had to admit that the corduroy trousers fit his long, lean legs extremely well and the knee-high leather flying boots just enhanced the effect.  His jumper was fitted and hugged his slender frame and the Slytherin green robe was a good colour on him.  He liked the gloves and wrist guards or 'bracers' as well, and could almost see why she thought he looked good in his 'kit'.  Hell, even to himself, he looked pretty good in the get up.  As he finished strapping up his boots, the rest of his team began to arrive.  Draco looked at them with satisfaction.  They were seriously good, and his team had a strong chance of beating Gryffindor.  He'd told the Weasley girl the first time he'd kissed her that he would gladly knock her off her broom if she stood between him and getting the snitch.  He would find out today whether he'd been telling the truth.  When Madam Hooch knocked on the door of the locker room a few minutes later, Draco looked at his team.  

"Let's go out there and KICK SOME GRYFFINDOR ASS!"

The game was well into the second hour and Draco was growing frustrated.  He'd spotted the snitch several times, but so had Weasley.  They would both give chase and end up in a knockabout battle for position.  And they would get so involved in jostling, knocking or slamming the other out of the way that the snitch would disappear.  Draco knew Ginny Weasley was strong, but he was surprised that she was so tough and tenacious.  She refused to give way despite his being bigger and stronger, and she was wickedly quick and clever on her broom.  Even though Draco had threatened to knock her off, she had nearly unseated him twice with surprisingly painful elbows in the ribs.  She was sneaky, and he found that in spite of himself he liked it.  But he wasn't about to let her get the snitch before him.  The score was tied at 50-50 and neither team could seem to get an advantage.  The beaters were getting sloppy, the chasers were growing tired and Draco, for one, felt frozen.  He was afraid that even if he did reach the snitch first, he might just allow it to slip through his numb fingers because he wouldn't be able to feel it!  He had to get it quickly and get this game over with.

As Draco flew above the pitch, scanning endlessly for the small blur of gold, he spared the Weasley girl a quick glance.  Yes, she was a tough one, all right.  Her lips were blue and quivering, her face was pale, and he could see, even from a distance, that her generous frame was shivering.  But she continued to scan the pitch, as he was doing, looking for the snitch.  

Draco was taken by surprise when she looked up at him.  It was almost the first time their eyes had met this afternoon except when they had been trying to slam one another off their brooms.  He was shocked when her cold-pinched face suddenly flushed with warm colour and she gave him a quick smile.  Then she was back to flying circles and scanning for the snitch.  

Draco was so surprised that he almost missed the flash of gold several feet above the Gryffindor seeker.  His eyes widened as he watched the small golden ball hover above her for a moment before darting away.  Instantly Draco was in pursuit, noting that Weasley had followed immediately.  He was ahead of her, but she was gaining quickly as the snitch angled in her direction.

_No way,_ Draco thought, urging his broom faster.  He was torn between glee and concern when a bludger suddenly sped across Weasley's broom handle, nearly whacking her on the hands.  She slowed for only a second, but it was long enough for Draco to pull firmly ahead of her.  He was reaching for the snitch, could almost feel it in his fingers when another bludger screamed by, an inch from his nose.  He automatically pulled up, and only a second later corrected, but now Weasley was just ahead of him.  They were flying low, still following the snitch as it worked its way closer and closer to the ground.  Crouching over, nearly doubling himself on the broom, Draco pulled even with her and within reach of the snitch.  He did reach out, just catching sight of Weasley as she veered toward him to once again knock him off course.  

_Not this time,_ he thought as his foot slid behind hers on her footrest.  With a quick movement, he jerked his foot against her ankle, unbalancing and unseating her.  He reached out and grabbed the snitch, then dropped quickly, tangled a hand in the back of her robe and hauled her back onto her broom.  It was done so quickly that those watching (Madam Hooch especially) weren't really certain what had happened.  But when Draco slowed and raised his hand, displaying the snitch fluttering helplessly in his grasp, the whistle sounded.  The crowd roared with victory or disappointment, but it didn't matter.  The game was over.  

As the cheers and celebration died down, Draco finally got his team to head back to Slytherin.  He knew there would be a party going on there but strangely he wasn't in the mood to celebrate.  He'd done it; he'd beaten the Gryffindor team finally.  It hadn't been Potter, but it had been the self-righteous do-good gits that he'd always lost to before.  He should be dancing on the tables, but he wasn't.

It wasn't just Gryffindor he'd beaten.  He'd beaten the pretty, passionate young woman who had come to mean so much to him lately.  After he'd hauled her back onto her broom, Draco had been surrounded by his own players and hadn't had a chance to look at, let alone talk to her.  He knew how much winning had meant to her, but he'd cheated by unseating her and had snatched the victory from her.  Even though he had warned her, she'd probably never speak to him again, never mind meet him after curfew for some illicit snogging.  Draco realized that he wouldn't have ever _let_ her win, just so she wouldn't be angry, but he couldn't help almost wishing that she'd grabbed the snitch first.  Shaking his head, he slumped back on the padded trainer's table he was sitting on, stretched out and locked his arms behind his head.  He didn't have anywhere to hurry to now, so he might as well just stay here.

Ginny glanced around once more, her hand hovering just above the door handle.  The coast was clear and she quietly opened the door to slip silently into the locker room that the Slytherin team had used.  She listened for a moment before moving stealthily along the lockers toward the training area and showers.  Malfoy hadn't come back to the castle with his team, so he must still be here, she thought.  Most of the locker room was dark, since the chill, wintry sun was near setting, but she saw a bit of light ahead.  As she rounded the last locker, she saw him lying on the training table and staring up at the ceiling.  His head was resting on his arms, and one long, slender, corduroy and leather encased leg was crossed over the other.  Ginny felt her heart rate increase as she noticed that his Quidditch jumper had ridden up above the waist of the trousers, exposing a narrow band of lean abdomen.  Swallowing, she found she couldn't move.  She didn't really want to, yet, anyway.  He'd just beaten her team in the most important Quidditch game of the year and she was a little upset, for one thing.  She wasn't upset with Malfoy, though.   She was upset with herself for allowing him to beat her.  He had cheated to do so, but that didn't bother her; she'd cheated, too, when she'd tried to unseat him.  That wasn't why she was just standing here.  She just wanted to watch him for a while.  He wasn't out celebrating his victory with his mates.  Instead, he was here, all alone.  Deliciously, enticingly alone.  As she stood, rooted to the spot, her mind drifted back over the past several weeks.

She'd told Colin Creevey, one of her closest friends, about her obsession with the Slytherin prefect.  He'd been understandably horrified.  He'd doubted her sanity and offered to 'take her to see someone' about it.  When she'd finally convinced him that she was serious and she meant to somehow steal one kiss from the arrogant git, he'd decided he would help her.  "At least there will be one sane person in the group," he'd told her.  By careful listening and questioning, they'd found out that the prefects didn't patrol randomly.  Most of them had a favorite route, or 'beat' that they would cover each night.  And she'd found that Malfoy almost always did the Astronomy towers and surrounding corridors.  It had been easy to get some other kids in on the idea of the silly game; most of the teens here were sexually frustrated, anyway, and it was an innocent way to relieve some of the tension.  Only Colin had been in on her real plan, which was to be left alone somehow with Malfoy.

She'd thought she had achieved that by getting locked up with him, but she hadn't counted on him being so uncertain with her.  She had been prepared for him to push her away or laugh at her once she'd stolen her kiss, but that was before he'd kissed her back so enthusiastically.  _That_ had been just heavenly, and visions of more delicious snogging had briefly danced in her head. But Colin had popped his head in just when things had been going so well.  And afterward, Malfoy had acted like he'd been disgusted and Ginny had been near tears.  It had been embarrassing, especially when she found the other kids still waiting for her.  She'd been as surprised as Malfoy that they hadn't deserted her.  It was touching, but it had been a major inconvenience to have to face them at that moment. 

Now, weeks later, Ginny understood that Malfoy had acted so contrarily because of all that misplaced pride of his.  He'd just assumed that the younger kids had been out to humiliate him, and had acted accordingly. It didn't have anything to do with not being attracted to her, but at the time it had hurt for him to push her away as soon as Colin had opened the door.  

Ginny almost shook her head at Malfoy's odd behavior.  It had to be obvious that she was attracted to him.  She couldn't remember ever reacting to anyone the way she reacted to him, but he just didn't seem to see it.  Every time she met him in the Astronomy towers, he was so…hesitant.  He wasn't shy, he just waited until she made the first move, every time.  It was almost as though he was waiting for her to tell him to bugger off.  Sometimes she had to be very careful what she said, to make sure she didn't get his pride in an uproar.  Why, she wondered, did he have to act like that?  And why couldn't he be the one to initiate something, just once?  Why did he have such a hard time believing that she _loved_ the way he made her feel and she couldn't seem to get enough of it?  If that weren't insane enough, she was actually enjoying the non-snogging time they had been sharing lately.  She _liked _learning more about him, besides that he was a damned good kisser and sexy to boot.  He seemed to enjoy it, as well, so what was the problem, Ginny asked herself again?  

It wasn't as though Malfoy didn't want her.  She knew that he did.  That was more than obvious every time they kissed.  As soon as she broke through that reserve of his, he was as passionate as she could hope, even though he'd never yet made what she would consider improper moves on her.  _Draco Malfoy, the perfect gentleman, _her brain blurted out, almost causing her to giggle nervously.  No, there was no problem at all once she actually got him to kiss her.  It was the getting there that was frustrating.  With a feeling of resignation she realized that if she were going to get her Malfoy fix tonight, she'd have to go to him, as usual.

Ginny let her eyes travel over him once more, taking in the thin, almost ferret-like face that she'd grown very fond of.  The blond hair was as silky as ever and was currently mussed and falling over his smooth brow.  Her gaze traveled down his chest to his flat abdomen and slender hips, then lovingly along the long legs.  She couldn't seem to get enough of seeing him in his Quidditch uniform.  It was so much better suited to him than the billowy school robes that hid his naturally graceful, athletic form.  She wondered idly what he wore at holidays; whether he stuck to the traditional light under robes with a more formal robe on top or whether he opted for trousers, jumpers and perhaps even blue jeans.  Now that was a mouth watering though, she mused, her pulse rate climbing another notch. 

As she watched, he suddenly moved.  He straightened into a sitting position, and then pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and staring ahead, almost straight at her.  In fact, Ginny noted, flushing, if he moved his eyes just slightly to the side, he would see her.  He looked pensive; as though he had something very important on his mind right now.  And for a moment, Ginny wondered if he might just want to be alone.  Maybe that was why he was out here instead of celebrating in Slytherin.  

_I should really leave him be,_ she thought, taking one step back.  If he'd wanted her company, wouldn't he have let her know somehow after the game?  As she moved, his gaze shifted, and she found herself staring into his pale eyes.

_I wonder where she is now? _Draco thought to himself.  He could imagine her in the Gryffindor common room, with her mates, complaining (or possibly crying) about her defeat.  No, he decided, she would not be crying over her loss.  She would be mad as hell and planning some painful vengeance that she would never actually have the heart to enforce.  Oh, she would have had the courage, he was sure, but she was too soft hearted to purposely hurt someone.  That didn't prevent her from tearing him up inside all unintentionally.  She probably wasn't giving him a second thought, he told himself morosely. 

Sitting up, Draco did something he seldom did any more.  He pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees.  He used to do this when he was feeling upset or sad as a young child, but since coming to Hogwarts, where everyone watched what you did and judged you by your actions, he'd put away the childish habit.  Now, though, there was no one to see what he considered a trait of weakness.  

If Ginny Weasley _was_ thinking about him right now she was probably regretting that she'd ever gotten involved with him, and formulating some 'kind' way to tell him to bugger off.  Regret was an odd emotion and not one Draco commonly suffered, but he felt it now.  He regretted that he hadn't spoken with the girl more about the upcoming game and what would happen after.  He regretted that he would never get a chance to hold her again and feel her soft body against his and taste her sweet lips.  And he most regretted that he'd never just swept her into his arms, as he wanted to every time he saw her, and kissed her like mad.  

With a feeling of resignation, Draco decided it was time to go back to Slytherin.  No one was likely to come looking for him, but he might feel less depressed surrounded by his classmates.  He was about to slide off the table when he noticed a movement to the side.  His eyes swiftly shifted that way and he was suddenly staring directly into Ginny Weasley's deliciously surprised brown gaze.  He started, equally surprised, then stood quickly, and probably awkwardly.  On stiff legs, Draco walked slowly toward the girl he'd been thinking about, wondering if she weren't just some figment of his imagination.  When he was standing in front of her, he stared into her eyes, as though trying to figure out if she were real or not.  

"You're here," he said, his voice low and disbelieving.

Ginny's eyes traveled from his face, fixed in an expressionless mask, to his neck, where she could see the large vein at the side of his neck pulsing.  His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as though he were breathless and trying to suck in oxygen.  And his hands, his long, slender, strong hands were clenched tightly at his sides.  She looked up again.  Was he angry that she'd come here?

"Uh, yeah," she answered lamely.  How did he make her feel so weak and timid, she wondered?  "I just though you might want some company."

He didn't answer and Ginny swallowed the sigh of disappointment that threatened to escape her.  "I didn't mean to intrude," she said into the lengthening silence.  "I'll just leave."

She would have, too, except that he extended an arm, resting his hand on the locker behind her and blocking her path.  She looked from the arm to his face, still unreadable.  Moving in the other direction, she tried to slip past him once again, but once again he placed an arm in her way.  

"Malfoy," she said uncertainly, "I'm trying to leave you alone."

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" he demanded.  "Why did you come all the way out here in the first place if you were just going to turn 'round and go away?

_That's the million galleon question, isn't it,_ Ginny told herself.  Thinking quickly, she said, "I saw that you didn't come back with your team, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."  She gave him a tiny smile and added, "I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly during the game."  

She'd meant it to sound teasing, but obviously he wasn't in a teasing mood._  Oh, great, Gin, get all that pride riled up.  _Ginny watched the expression on his face change instantly from unreadable to insufferably arrogant.  She braced herself.

Draco's hands came away from the locker quickly as he straightened.  One of his eyebrows rose, heightening the affect of the arrogant expression.  

"As though you could, Weasley," he sneered.  "I was trying so hard not to fall off my broom laughing that I barely noticed.  Do you think those pitiful little love taps you gave me actually hurt?"

_No, you idiot! _his brain screamed.  _You're going to ruin everything!_

That was it.  Ginny had had it.  It wasn't bad enough that she had come sneaking out here, tracking him down, creeping into his locker room when she should have been enjoying a hot shower and a nice pout by the fire.  No, that wasn't bad enough.  Now the stupid git that she couldn't seem to stop chasing after was _insulting_ her!  

"Apparently not, Malfoy," Ginny said, seething on the inside but damned if she'd let him know he'd hurt her.  "Well, obviously you're fine and obviously you want to be left alone.  I'll be off now."

_Say something!_  Draco's brain was screaming at him.  He could see that he'd hurt her, it was so easy to read that lovely face now that he knew her better.   But he couldn't find the right words.  He did open his mouth, but nothing came out.  Draco could only watch as she slipped back into the shadows.  The sound of the opening door was faint, but the crashing slam as it was closed caused him to jump.  

"Way to go, stupid ass," he said to himself as he leaned against the locker and slid to the ground.  His heart jumped hopefully when he heard the door open again, then plummeted to his feet at the words she shouted.

"Just so you don't have to wonder, I'll be avoiding the towers from here on."

The door slammed again.  Lowering his forehead to his bent knees, Draco sighed.

_Stupid, selfish git,_ Ginny fumed.  A day and a half hadn't done much to alleviate her anger at Draco Malfoy's proud, irritating behavior.  She realized that the insult was rather mild for the spoilt brat she'd been lusting over for the past several weeks, but it hurt that after all their meetings and conversations he would purposely say something so spiteful.  He'd been laughing at her during the game?  Of course he had, Ginny thought.  What else could he do?  Here she was, flying around him, trying to watch him and using any excuse to touch him when she should have been looking for the snitch.  He'd apparently not given her a thought during the game except as the pest who kept getting in his way.  Even though her team wasn't really angry with her, she was angry with herself for letting the git distract her.  He'd probably been planning it ever since that first night they kissed.  

Ginny continued to rant mentally, ignoring her friends, ignoring her lessons, and glaring at nothing in particular.  She'd been so distracted that when the potions professor asked her a question, she'd actually told him, 'What do I care?'  The supercilious prat had looked like she'd just handed him a gift-wrapped package as he gave her detention for this Friday.  Despite all the distractions, she did, at some level, realize that Malfoy's attraction had been genuine, but she wasn't about to admit that now.  She would never look at, let alone talk to or kiss the smug, selfish git again.  No going to the Astronomy tower, no wandering about the dungeons alone, and no sneaking into the Slytherin locker room.  She wouldn't even watch Slytherin's next game.  That was it; it was over, finis, the end.  Draco Malfoy was out of Ginny's system for good.  As long as she never saw him in knee-high leather flying boots again.

Draco was in a foul mood as he watched his team practice.  It had been almost a week since that stupid incident in the locker room last Saturday, and Draco had not been able to talk to Weasley at all, much less apologize to her for snapping at her.  She'd meant it when she'd said she wouldn't be in the towers any more.  He'd gone up every night, hoping against hope that she might be there, but she wasn't.  He couldn't catch her eye at meals because she either sat with her back to him or she outright refused to look at him.  She never went anywhere alone, and he couldn't catch her between classes any longer.  Draco had never realized just how easy the girl had made it for him to see her.  

She snuck out of Gryffindor to meet him.  She would purposely be outside his classes sometimes, or sometimes she would linger after her own class so they could meet.  Often she would lag behind her mates after meals and they'd be able to spend some time together.  Hell, Draco thought, she'd done it all!  And he hadn't even seen it!  He just kept taking what she was willing to offer, never offering anything of his own.  He'd never, even once, sought her out.

_Why should I when she was always there,_ the self-serving, arrogant part of him demanded?  He knew the answer already, though.  He should have done so she would know that he cared about her.  There it was, the plain truth, and it seemed so silly, so easy to admit it now that he'd bollixed everything up.  Why hadn't he told her that?  Why, when she'd been embarrassed and shy about coming looking for him, hadn't he just accepted her story and thanked her for her concern?  _And then snogged her silly, while you were at it!_  That would have been the thing to do, but it was too late now.

  Draco was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear his teammates shouting at him.  He didn't hear them until the bludger screamed toward him.  He looked up at the last second and saw a blur of black heading straight toward his face.  Throwing himself to the side, he barely dodged the thing.  The movement caused him to overbalance and slide sideways, tipping over and falling from his broom!  

Draco was rather lucky that he'd only been ten or so feet from the ground.  The impact was jarring, especially since they'd had some rain, which had later frozen, making the surface of the pitch rock hard.  But he'd be fine.  That was enough, though.  He'd had enough of practice for one night.  Calling for the other players to round up the balls, Draco limped over to the ball-box and waited for his team to bring the bludgers and the quaffle back.  

"Hmph," Draco said to himself as he trudged back to the castle.  His teammates had returned all the balls (they hadn't even taken the snitch out, since Draco was just watching, and not practicing himself), then had run off, leaving Draco to stow the extra gear.  He'd give them hell, later.  Right now he was one large ache.  

He'd even lifted his practice jersey to look at himself in the mirror inside the locker room.  His fall had made the damage Weasley had inflicted even worse, and Draco flinched as he saw the new red patch overlaying the large, purple and black bruises Weasley's elbows had left behind last Saturday.  He couldn't believe he'd actually called those surprisingly painful jabs 'pitiful, little love taps'.  _Stupid ass,_ he told himself again.  What kind of an idiot told the girl who had her hooks sunk into his heart that she couldn't hurt him?  

Draco finally plodded up the castle steps, leaning heavily on his broom.  He slipped inside, knowing that everyone would be getting ready for supper.  He sighed heavily as he crossed through the corridors toward the stairs leading to the dungeons.  He was halfway down when he heard someone coming up.  He stopped, leaning against the wall.  He didn't fancy the thought of whoever it was coming up jostling his aching body.  As the other student stepped onto the landing below him and started up the stairs, she froze.

Ginny no longer ranted about Malfoy's behavior.  She really needed to get past it, but it was only now, that it was too late, that she realized just how much she'd grown to care for the stuck-up git.  She got through her detention, trying not to wish that he might just show up.  He didn't, and it took a while for Ginny to remember that Slytherin was practicing tonight.  She had heard the team return as she was finishing up on the cleaning Professor Snape had given her.  Just as well, she thought.  She didn't really want to see him anyway.  Gathering her things, Ginny hurried upstairs.

Rather, she hurried to the first landing and then froze.  _Oh, lord,_ she thought breathlessly, drinking in the sight of him as a parched woman would drink up a glass of water.  _He looks so wonderful._  Swallowing, Ginny dragged her eyes away and started up the stairs, hugging the opposite wall and trying not to let him see how much he still affected her.  

"'Scuse me," she muttered as she brushed past him.  

He did nothing to stop her.  He could barely breathe in her presence, afraid that he might break into pitiful apologies and declarations that she would laugh at.  But he could and did follow her with his eyes, letting his gaze linger over her face for the few seconds she looked at him.  He watched her mount the stairs, his insides aching.  As she disappeared around the next curve in the stairs, Draco finally let out a deep sigh and slid tiredly to the ground.  He couldn't help banging his head against the hard stones of the wall, muttering, "Stupid—ass—stupid—ass--."  

Ginny slipped around the corner and then stopped, her bag clutched tightly to her breast.  He hadn't said a word, barely even looked at her.  He could have stopped her easily; she'd walked right by him.  But he hadn't.  He didn't care about her at all.  Then she heard the small thud, followed by a low muttering.  

_'Stupid ass?'_  Ginny knew it was his voice, but who was he talking to?  Or about, for that matter?  Moving carefully, Ginny peeked around the corner in time to see him bang his head into the wall once more before swearing.  

"Now that was really stupid," he said to himself.  

He lifted his arm and grabbed the railing, but he seemed to be having trouble pulling himself to his feet.  Was he hurt?  Ginny continued to watch as he finally struggled to a standing position, and stood, swaying slightly, before he regained his balance.  

Draco took a step down, now muttering more loudly.  "Couldn't just say, 'Thanks, Weasley, I'm much better now you're here', could I?" he demanded of no one in particular.  "Couldn't just have ignored what she said and kissed her, no, that would have made too much sense."  

Draco shook his head at his own ridiculous rambling, taking the next step too quickly.  He stumbled against the railing and went down, hard, clutching his ribs. 

"Shit," he muttered.  "And that was bloody imbecilic!"  

Ginny watched him go down and dropped her bag.  She was down the steps in seconds and at his side, kneeling next to him and reaching for his hands.

"Are you all right?" she asked, unable to keep the concern from her voice.  

Grimacing, he glanced up at her, not quite believing she was there beside him.  "Weasley?" he said, his voice rough.

Ginny sat back, suddenly remembering the last time she expressed concern for him.  She tried to tug her hands away, but he held them tightly.  

"You're all right," she said quickly.  "I'll be off now."

He still refused to release her hands.

"You're here," he said, his voice low with disbelief.  "Why?"

Ginny couldn't help feeling a wave of déjà vu.  Hadn't they had this conversation before?  

"I heard you fall.  I can see you're fine, so I'll be off."

Here it was, Draco thought.  His golden opportunity.  She was sitting right there, in front of him, and all he need do was hold her there until he figured out the right words to let her know how he felt.  

She finally pulled her hands away, but she was looking at him, watching or waiting for something.  He didn't say a word, but merely stared at her.  It was almost a repeat of last week, with the notable exception of the insults.  Ginny stood and held her hand out.  

"I'll help you up, but then I have to go."

Draco looked from her hand to her face, unable to believe that she really meant to just leave him.  He glared at the hand and struggled to his feet once more.  "I can get up myself," he snapped.  "Now you can go running off to wherever it is you're in such a hurry to get to."

_I spoke too soon,_ Ginny thought to herself.  Now the insults would start.  

"Fine, Malfoy," she said, turning away.  She practically ran up the stairs, cursing herself for thinking he'd cared for her.  Regardless of the rot he'd been muttering, he couldn't wait to chase her away again.  Well, that was fine, because she didn't need him, after all.  She'd be just fine without him.  Ginny paused to pick up her bag, but as she reached for it, it was snatched away.  

"What the…" she said, rounding on the young man standing on the step below hers, holding his side and giving her a pain filled smirk.  "Malfoy, my bag…"

"You want it, Weasley?" he taunted.  "What's it worth to you?"

Ginny straightened abruptly.  This was just too familiar.  Even though she hurt for him, she was not going to let herself in for more heartache.  "What do you mean?  It's mine!  Give it back."

"What will you give me for it, Weasley?  Will you give me a kiss for it?"

Ginny had been glaring at him, but now her face became blank.  She lifted one eyebrow in a pale imitation of the expression he was so good at.  "So you can throw it back in my face with another insult?" she asked coldly.  "No, thank you.  I'm sometimes a bit thick headed and stubborn, but I do learn eventually, Malfoy.  I think I've had enough of sneaking around and never knowing what I'm letting myself in for.  Keep the damned bag, with my compliments."

Ginny whirled and marched up the stairs, ignoring the fact that he was calling after her.

Draco brooded all night, or at least until he finally fell asleep somewhere around three in the morning.  When he woke, he was still brooding.  She'd done it.  She'd left him there on the stairs, holding her book bag and icily telling him she'd had enough of him.  He glared at the book bag, with its doodled flowers and hearts and the names of several disgusting boy bands scribbled on it.  Why did girls feel the need to draw on their bags, anyway, he wondered, irritated.  He realized that he wasn't irritated with the doodling, per se.  He was incensed that nowhere in the myriad scribbles and splotches was any indication of her feelings for him.  There was no 'Draco' with hearts and circles, no 'G (heart) D', nothing closely resembling 'GW+DM'.  And the realization that he hoped to find something like that disgusted him.  

It didn't matter, though.  He still brooded that she hadn't thought enough of him to engage in the usual treacley adolescent expression of affection.  And how was he to get the damned thing back to her, anyway?  Her homework, quills, ink, hell, even most of her textbooks were in the bag.  Was he supposed to just saunter up to the Gryffindor table, plonk the thing down in front of her and say, 'Here, Weasley, you forgot this'?

Suddenly Draco's head snapped up.  He was getting an idea.  It was insane, and guaranteed to get him severely beaten, but it might just be worth it.  With the first real smile he'd worn in some time, Draco got up to shower.  He wanted to look his best today.

Ginny sat with her back to the Slytherin table absently listening to the conversations around her.  She had not cried yesterday.  She hadn't pined all night long.  She had gone upstairs, showered, and changed into pajamas.  Then she'd gone to bed with a tiny, cat in the cream pot smile.  Ginny had finally realized, somewhere between Draco's self-pitying ramblings and his almost pleading request for a kiss, that the insufferable git actually cared a lot for her.  He was a 'stupid ass' as he'd called himself, but he was _her_ stupid ass, and she was damned if she was going to let him off so easily.  She was done chasing after Draco Malfoy.  If he really wanted her, he would damn well have to come and get her.  

When she woke, Ginny showered and took extra care with her appearance.  She met Ron in the common room and took him out into the corridor to have a quick chat with him.  The quick chat took longer than expected, but the result was worth it.  It was finally time to go to breakfast.  

Being a Saturday morning with no trips to Hogsmeade, no one felt compelled to hurry.  Ginny now sat and nibbled absently on her toast, all the time feeling eyes boring into her back.  Glancing across the table, she met Ron's eyes.

"You were right," he said quietly.  "Looks like he's lost his puppy, poor sod."

Ron sneered at that point, belying the sympathetic words.  "You sure, Gin?  I mean, we are talking about Malfoy."

Ginny smiled sweetly.  "If you can tell me positively that he hasn't changed a bit, I'll back away."

Ron glanced toward the Slytherin table, then back to his sister.  "Shit.  Fine.  I'll back off unless he does something to hurt you."

Giving her brother a grateful smile, Ginny popped the last bite of toast into her mouth.  She pushed her plate away and it disappeared.  Then she waited.  Ron was watching for her, and after only a moment, his eyes widened.  

"Shit, Gin, I think this is it."

He continued to watch over Ginny's shoulder for a second, then looked away.  Ginny fought the urge to check behind her.  She'd know soon enough if Draco were coming over.  She could tell by the reactions of everyone else at the table that he had indeed come to their table.  A large, heavy book bag dropped next to her, and Ginny looked slowly around.

Draco was looking very ill at ease.  It didn't help that his ribs still ached, but he didn't care about that right now.  He glanced up and down the table, noting the stares, many frankly unfriendly, that the Gryffindors were giving him.  _Hell with them_, he thought.  He had more important things to worry about.  He looked down at Ginny.

"You forgot this, Weasley," he said.

The look she gave him almost made him grin.  She'd been hanging around him far too long.  Somehow, even though she was sitting and he was standing, she gave the impression that she was looking down that long, freckled Weasley nose at him.  

"Thanks," she said dismissively, turning away.

She was not going to make this easy, he saw.  Draco shoved the bag to the floor, drawing a protest from her that she stifled immediately. He smirked and sat down next to her.  

"You're a hard girl to apologize to," he said quietly.  "I've been trying to talk to you all week."

Ginny lifted her eyebrows innocently.  "Really?  That's odd, I've been right here."

Draco sighed.  He could feel unfriendly eyes on him and he wished he could just drag the girl out of the room and talk privately.  She would not allow it, though, he was sure.  He would have to either deal with her here, in front of the damned school, or get used to life without her.  There was no contest there.  Wiping the smirk from his face, Draco took her hand.  She tried to pull it away, but he was holding it firmly.  

"Well, what do you want," she demanded.

Draco couldn't be sure, but the angry tone aside, the girl was looking mighty pleased with herself.  He felt anger well up inside him, but he stifled it.  'Misplaced pride' she had said weeks ago, and she'd been dead right.  If it hadn't been for his misplaced pride, he wouldn't be sitting here right now, ready to eat crow.  _No,_ his brain said sneakily, _you would have done weeks ago._  No, he wouldn't have because he wouldn't have put his foot in his mouth in the first place.

"I want to apologize for what I said last week," he answered firmly, his voice loud enough that several of those nearby could hear.

"Really?"  Ginny's eyes glinted.  This was a good start, but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet.  "Is that all?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.  She was playing with him!  Well, two could play at that.  "Not really," he said, letting his voice drop.  "If you want me to beg, I could always beg you to meet me in the Astronomy towers again, or cry for you to come back to the locker room, or…"

"That won't be necessary!" she said quickly, hoping Ron hadn't heard that.  She'd explained some things to him, but not everything.

Draco smirked again.  The Gryffindors were still staring, but the one person he'd thought would raise the most ruckus hadn't said a word.  He glanced over to Ron Weasley questioningly. 

The large, burley boy shrugged.  "It's her life," he said.  "But if you hurt her, I will kill you," he added matter-of-factly.  

Draco's eyebrows rose at the flat statement.  Apparently there wasn't going to be a problem with the brother.  And if Ron Weasley didn't have a problem with him seeing his sister, no one else would dare say a word.  Giving the boy he had always detested a brief nod, Draco turned back to the thorn in his side that he couldn't seem to live without.  

"There was one other thing," he said finally.

"Oh?" Ginny asked in a bored voice.  

Her heart was pounding.  He'd actually done it.  He'd come to her, here, in public!  But would he go that last step?  Would he actually declare his feelings for her?  She chanced a quick look into his thin, arrogant face.  And then she felt her heart melt.  He looked so nervous that she now _knew_ he cared for her.  

"Look, Weasley, Ginny, I—er, that is, we're not—aw, shit.  Will you go out with me?"

Her smile was a thing of beauty and Draco, stunned, wondered what the hell had taken him so long.  She threw her arms around his neck, causing him to flush with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure and drawing shocked gasps from most of those observing.  

"Of course I will," she said happily. "Now was that so hard?"


End file.
